Amor a tu manera
by mateofan
Summary: una infidelidad por parte de sasuke y un pelirrojo entrometido un malentendido un triangulo y mucho dolor sasunaru sasu? itadei y aparezco yo como policia
1. Chapter 1

_**Malentendido**_

Sasuke no ha vuelto, aunque eso no es raro el siempre vuelve tarde del trabajo.-dijo naruto(NDAutor: ya saben como es, lo unico importante es que tiene 19 y esta casado con Sasuke Uchiha y no tiene al Kyubbi...como zorro xD)

Nuestro azabache ya se vestia y respondia con un simple "Hmph"(Ya saben cual no se si escribi bien) a la pregunta de su amante sobre quedarse seguia tranquilo hasta que bajo la vista a su reloj y salio corriendo con todo lo que le daban las piernas.

-Mierda,mierda,mierda-decia mientras veia su reloj llevaba 1 HORA TARDE!-

Llego y con cuidado viio a Naruto durmiendo y se acosto a su lado.

-Sasuke cuanto llevas aqui-dijo un rubio recien semi-despierto.

-Llevo 35 minutos mucho trabajo en la oficina (Siiii claroooo)-penso para si mientras espero respuesta.

-Ahh, que bueno-dijo y volvio a cerrar los ojos.

"Dobe"penso Sasuke antes de quedarse dormido.

Al despertar Naruto, sasuke (no voy a seguir con las mayusculas)no estaba y habia una nota

"_me fui al trabajo te deje el desayuno_

_PD:cuando vuelva esperame __"listo"_ "

Y asi fue naruto comio el ramen instantaneo con gusto y se preparo para trabajar.

Luego del trabajo se junto con su amigo mateo kuciosse (yo! como lo digo de mediana estatura, ojos celestes, abdominales marcados solo abdominales xq es el unico ejercicio que hago T-T)

-Y que te parece si vamos a bailar con Gaara , Sasori , Nagato (no creeyeron que les dejaria servido el misterio o si muajaja) y kiba.

-Vayamos-sonrisa "made in Naruto" (ya me canse de las M. ).

Sono reggueton (lo odio pero es el unico de baile pegado) asi que me sente (nota importante no me salteen, cuando este yo ,naruto kuchiosse, hablare como si lo viera) mire como kiba y naruto bailaban muy juntos, fue muy divertido hasta que note por mis antiguas habilidades policiacas que alguien filmaba y ese era un pelirrojo amigo "pervertido"pense.

Termino el baile y nos fuimos c/u a su casa (3era persona otra vez) la persona que filmo se acerco por segunda vez a la oficina de sasuke, pero esta vez solo deslizo un disco por debajo de la puerta que decia "naruto tu fiel esposo".

Sasuke se puso muy curioso y lo vio. Al final vio como su esposo bailaba muy pegado al cuerpo del "chico-perro" enfurecio y con una sonrisa malisiosa se fue hacia su casa...

Final primer cap

soy nuevo hoy empece

necesito minimo 3 rw sino no continuo

nos vemos el 4 supongo


	2. Tristeza

TORTURA

ESTE ES MAS LARGO :P

Al llegar a casa sasuke se fue directamente al cuarto y sin que naruto dijera nada, lo golpeo con la mayor fuerza posible en el estomago, mientras naruto caia vio la sonrisa de sasuke y derramo unas lagrimas. Pero su suerte no terminaba ahi al estar apunto de caer ,aun en el aire, sasuke reunio mas fuerzas aun y le golpio la cabeza con la rodilla, a lo que naruto cayo inconciente.

Al despertar se encontraba en el baño sus pies y manos estaban atados. Pelio y pelio con los nudos sin exito, cuando creyo escuchar la puerta, simplemente lo ignoro, hasta que recibio la cachetada de su vida.

-MIRAME PUTA!-dijo sasuke agarrando la cabeza de naruto por os pelos provocandole un fuerte dolor-AHORA ESCUCHA Y ESCUCHA BIEN ME VOY A SENTAR AHI-dijo señalando el inodoro-Y TU ME DEJARAS SECO ¿ENTENDISTE PUTA?.

"Este no es sasuke" penso naruto con lagrimas en los ojos.

En eso sasuke saco su ereccion y se sento, naruto lo dudo al principio y se convencio diciendo "Es mi esposo, es mi esposo, es mi esposo" y tomo el grueso miembro, que ya solo por ver la sumicion en la que estaba el rubio necesitaba atencion. Y asi comenzo naruto pasaba la lengua por ese largo y grueso falo hasta dejarlo todo mojado y con un poco de timidez se metio el miembro de su amado esposo en la boca, se metia lo que podia hasta que...

-HAZLO BIEN PERRA!-dijo un enojado sasuke tomando a naruto de los pelos y le metia la mayor cantidad de carne posible.

-mnghf,mnghftd-a naruto le faltaba el aire era la primera vez que lo hacia.

-aghh aghh mnnm-gemia sasuke descontrolado mientras movia la caneza de naruto, luego de un rato se acerco al oido de naruto lo lamio y le dijo-me vengo, y te lo tragaras todo ME ESCUHASTE!-repitio usando mas fuerza en esa estocada en su boca, quiza demaciada porque a naruto se le disloco la mandivula.

El dolor era insoportable, con unas estocadas mas se vino en su boca, el penso que lo habia logrado lo catigo hasta que se escucharon golpes muy fuertes en la puerta.

-POLICIA DE KONOHA ABRA-dije yo al escuchar un muy fuerte crugido, "vamos naruto,abre" pensaba mientras. Paso un rato hasta que alguien abrio la puerta era sasuke con el pantalon un poco de lado no le di importancia y subi donde se escuchaban resoplidos y agua caer. Llegue a la fuente, el baño, dentro naruto estaba con la mandivula dislocada era muy notable, y puesto a que pense que sasuke recien llegaba, saque mi arma y recorri la casa entera, no habia nadie.

-Ese maldito desgraciado escapo-dije guardando el arma y cargando a naruto en brazos a lo que sasuke sonrio diabolicamente, cosa que no note.

Al llegar al hospital nos atendio un doctor muy amigo mio se llamaba Asuma Sarutobi, ni bien llegue me vio con mi uniforme de policia y se preocupo y comenzo a ponerse nervioso seria un trabajo dificil.

-Que..tiene..el..ch-chico-dijo nunca tuvo un trabajo, que el creyo fuera importante.

-Nada solo es mi amigo y se disloco la mandibula-dije a la vez que sonreia para reducir su ya muy notable, nerviosismo.

Suspiro, vio a naruto y dijo- Bueno tendre que llamar al traumatologo Kimimaro (el de los huesos de los del sonido) pero por lo que a mi consierne no es ningun problema, solo dele este tranquilizante hasta que llegue el doctor, entendido-completo a lo que yo ascenti.

2 horas despues

-Bueno naru yo me voy ten cuidado tengo que seguir despues de todo estoy de turno jeje-dije mientras iva a mi patrullero

Naruto llego a su casa sin problema, despues de todo los problemas estarian dentro, al entrar sintio comu una espada le rasgaba los rodillas a lo que cayo al suelo con un dolor insoportable luego sasuke se subio a el y le comenzo a dar muchas golpes. Uno,dos,tres,cuatro asi fue hasta que perdio la cuenta.

-¿Qué paso Z-O-R-R-A te querias refugiar en tu amiguito?.

-Ss-sasuke p-p-por-porque-dijo callendo en un sueño que el deseaba fuera eterno

Otra vez al despertar estaba atado en el baño, pero esta vez solo tubo una serie de golpes, cahetadas y golpes con el mango de la espada y siguio asi hasta que sono el telefono.

-Hola...Ah sos vos ¿Que queres?...mmm esta bien voy halla-sonrisa diabolica por parte de sasuke-no me esperes despierto dobe.

Estubo mucho tiempo tratando de soltarse y cuando pudo, con muchas lagrimas, tomo el telefono y marco 9-1-1

-¿Hola en que puedo ayudarle?

-A.. ...ayuda-dijo con mucha dificultad por las heridas en su cuerpo.

-¿No puede hablar? no importa rastrearemos el telefono, la ayuda va en camino enviaremos a los mejores policias que tengamos disponibles.

Luego de unos 10 minutos ya nos dirigiamos ahi yo, yamato y kakashi, me dejaron ir mas rapido porque era mi amigo.

Al llegar.

-Rapido, rapido, rapido-gritaba yamato mientras entraba por la fuerza-Salgan con las manos arriba.

"Responde Naruto".

Estuvimos un buen rato hasta que escuchamos un muy debil y entrecortado "aqui". Paso otro rato y naruto no queria decir quien fue, demonios juro que si lo llego a encontrar lo mato, lo dejaron en un muy mal estado.

Luego de unas horas yamato le avisaba que vivia alado y que si escuchaba algo entraria.

-Cuidate-le dijimos los tres al unisono.

Residencia x. (principio de lemmon mas en el otro)

Sasuke ya se desvestia como podia mientras se daban besos apacionados. ya con ambos desnudos el pelirrojo con una rapidez increible lamia todo el cuerpo de sasuke mientras este lo masturbaba, siguieron asi hasta que ya ambos miembros ecesitaron atencion y MUCHA entonces se pucieron en la cama formando un perfecto 69 siguieron asi hasta que algo inesperado paso...

muchas gracias a Moon-9215 y a los 42 que leyeron por ahora


	3. ESTAS LOCO?

Primero que nada a contesta rw jaja

Moon-9215: eso lo tenes que descubrir vos nunca dije gaara nombre tres un pelirrojo se lo hizo creer (sasuke celoso xDDDDDD).

rin taisho askura:Gracias pero la va a pasar peor T-T.

¿ESTAS LOCO?

Era su telefono, un amigo de sasuke que vivia enfrente llamado obito, le aviso que habia policias en la casa, y que estaba muy preocupado por el y esperaba que no le huviera pasado nada.

-Estoy rodeado de DOBES ¿Si le contesto como se va a preocupar?-dijo sasuke en tono burlon.

-Sasu, termineeeeemooooos-dijo un SUIGETSU en la cama (Son muchos los amantes que tiene pero el mas importante es el pelirrojo).

-Hmph "espera le puedo pedir lo que tiene, para defenderme si alguien se entromete muajajajjajaja" bueno pero me das tu revolver.

-¿Para que lo quieres?-dijo resaltando el para que.

-Si quieres esto -dijo tomandose su semi-erecto miembro- me lo daras.

Suigetsu contesto con una picara sonrisa y masturbabando el miembro de sasuke para que vuelva a estar erecto. Cuando ya estubo afinado sin preparacion ni nada dio una estocada entro en el y giro dentro obteniendo muy fuertes gemidos por parte de suigetsu.

Luego de un rato.(el unico lemon que se hacer son mamadas y masturbacion perdon no soy muy bueno pongan en rw si quieren que me esfuerse).

-Tomalo pero no hagas idioteces-dijo con una sonrisa suigetsu.

-JAJAJAJAJA ¿idiotes?- dijo a la vez que cambiba su mueca por una seria y le disparaba a suigetsu un tiro certero en la cabeza.

-Una idiotes seria no visitar a un "amigo"-dijo sasuke con una risa diabolica.

Tomo el auto de suigetsu y se dirigio a la cuadra de su casa. Llego a una casa rompio el cerrojo con la pistola y sin dar opcion disparo directamente a la cabeza de un desprevenido Yamato.

"Ahora sigue el dobe ¿Que le puedo hacer? Ahh, ya se" penso mientras iva a su casa pero se acordo de algo, hoy trabajaba umm lo esperare-dijo riendo y cerrando la puerta.

Restaurante suna

-Naru mesa 13 rapido-decia su jefe deidar mientras le pasa dos platos de comida

Todo se movia muy rapido 60 personas queriendo su comida en ese mismo momento.

-Bueno dei me voy nos vemos suerte con itachi-dijo a la vez que sonreia para hacerlo sonrojar.

Mientras tanto en mi casa.

-¡¿QUE?!-grite desesperado.

-nos avisaron que yamato fallecio al igual que otro chico llamado suigetsu.

-¡ERA MI AMIGO!, QUIEN LO HIZO NO SE LAS VERA CON LA POLICIA, SE LAS VERA CONMIGO-grite al tiempo que descenfundaba mi arma y anote otra incial a mis compañeros caidos primero kankuro, luego konan y ahora yamato, quien ¿sigue yahiko?.

En casa de naruto, este se encontraba en el piso con muchas heridas, sangre y semen saliendo por la comisura de sus labios.

-AYUDAAA YAMATOOO-gritaba naruto desconsolado mientras lloraba.

-Jajajaja te refieres a este -dijo abriendo una puerta dejando que el cuerpo sin vida de yamato caiga a sus pies.

-ESTAS LOCO!-dijo naruto gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

-Si pero un loco exitado...

LEMMON SE LOS DEJO A LA IMAGINACION YO SOLO QUIERO HACER LO QUE LE PASA FISICAMENTE.

PATADA Nº1, Nº2, Nº3 JEJE NO SE HACERLO QUIZA MAS ADELANTE.

Con una sonrisa diabolica, sasuke admiro su creacion naruto envuelto en posicion fetal llorando desconsoladamente.

JEJE ME QUEDO CORTO PARA COMPENSARLO EL SIG MAS LARGO

SOLO SI TENGO 1 RW MAS

NO ME MATEN T-T


	4. ADIOS Y AVISOS

NO LLEGUE A LOS 3RW POR CAPITULO ASI QUE INFORMO DE ESTE MODO EL FIN DE ESTA HISTORIA. AGRADESCO A Moon-9215 y a rin taisho sakura por ser mis

3RW COMENZARE OTRA HISTORIA QUE TENDRA UN FORMATO HENTAI NARUSAKU O NARUHINA CON TWD(THE WALKNIG DEAD) SIN SUS PODERES USARE

ESTE MEDIO PARA DECIRLES COMO SEGUIRIA LA HISTORIA:

SPOILER

SASUKE JUNTO CON UNOS AMIGOS VIOLAN A NARUTO A LO QUE EMPIEZO A BUSCAR A NARUTO POR TODAS PARTES PORQUE ESTA DESAPARECIDO MATAN A KAKASHI A HINATA (MEDICA Y AMIGA DE NARUTO QUE SE ENTERO DE LO Q PASABA) Y A GAARA PERO SIN ANTES MATAR A PEIN Y A HIDAN AMIGOS DE SASUKE VIOLADORES DEJANDOME CON UNA PISTA BUENA Y CON UNA SERIE DE REDADAS Y AYUDA DE DEIDARA Y ITACHI (YA CASADOS) ENCONTRAMOS A SASUKE Y EN UN TIROTEO NARUTO QUEDA EN EL FUEGO CRUZADA -_MOMENTO EMOTIVO CON LAGRIMAS ULTIMAS PALABRA Y TODO ESO-_ SASUKE NO LO SOPORTA Y SE SUICIDA.

FRASE : -_Los ecos del pasado resuenan en el presente_-.

nos leemos en El ocaso decidido kibahina naru solo sasusaku lee solo yo (mateo) lider del grupo como rick xd y amigos de naruto


End file.
